I Spy With My Little Eye
by KeepSaying
Summary: Jane and Kurt were just enjoying some time together. Alone, or so they thought. But maybe that little spy could actually help them move forward in their relationship. One- Shot.


Jane had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips looking absolute content with her current position.

Weller watched her for a little while, his arm around her shoulder her head buried in his chest and her legs curled up underneath her on the park bench. It was getting colder as the summer morphed into autumn a little more every day but this exact spot had become their favorite place to just _be_ so neither of them complained and as long as it wasn't too cold they came here every day that work would allow.

He had noticed a while ago that she seemed to feel the most peaceful on this bench, more at home than in her safe house and more comfortable than in his apartment. That was partly his fault, though, he thought with a rueful smile. After that dinner with Sarah and Sawyer that had ended so abruptly and disastrously they had only ever been to his place twice and always when he was certain that Sarah would not under any circumstances return home early.

It had become almost obsessive, compulsive really, that he wouldn't let her near his sister or talk to his sister about her or talk to Jane about Sarah. He simply avoided it completely and it was starting to take a toll on Jane, he could see. Even though she never asked him about Sarah either he could feel that she felt left out, as if he didn't trust her enough or didn't want this to become something more serious. In reality the opposite was the case. He wanted so much _more_ with her. More than he had ever wanted with anyone and that scared him because with each day passing the thought of her leaving him became that much harder to handle.

It wasn't that he didn't think Sarah wanted the best for him, she did he was absolutely certain about that, but sometimes she simply acted without thinking. He cringed thinking back to that fateful first meeting of the two women in his life.

Absentmindedly he rubbed his hand up and down Jane's arm trying to keep her as warm as possible. He was just starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep on him, _again_ , when he felt her stir and bury her face deeper into his chest taking a deep breath.

"I love your scent" he heard her mumble into his T- Shirt and his smile got just a little bit wider "It has to be the best thing there is on this planet. I might not remember much but I'm pretty sure that is a scientifically proven fact" with a content sigh she snuggled into him, her eyes still closed, and he rested his head on hers taking in her smell in turn. _She might be wrong_ , he thought, _her scent was probably the best one_.

"Maybe you should ask Patterson that. She could do some research, pull up some studies" he murmured with a sleepy grin.

"I don't want anyone else smelling you" she replied and he could hear the frown in her voice and he would've loved to see it, to kiss it away, but the way she was practically hiding in his big jacket he couldn't see anything apart from her hair. "Not even for research" she shook her head, supporting her words.

He chuckled and he could feel the vibration taking her body over as well "Well I don't really want anyone else smelling me. _Especially_ not for research."

She pulled back then wearing a sullen look "Would you want someone else smelling you for _other_ reasons?"

"Of course not."

He thought that she looked like she wanted to add something but wasn't quite sure how to phrase it when they heard Sarah yelling " _Sawyer_!" pretty loudly and they both jerked at the sound, being pulled out of their little bubble very ungently.

Jane pulled back and shot him a smile "I think that's my cue to leave" she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and got up "I'll see you tomorrow..?"

Catching her hand in his he got up as well pulling her towards him and stealing another kiss, deepening it when she let him and keeping her as close as he could for as long as he could. When they both came up for air she smiled at him again, more brightly this time. Still, she pulled her hand out of his and took a step back, turning around with a small wave and wandering off into the night.

He was left watching her go, as had become the norm, asking himself just _why_ he couldn't manage to ask her to come over for dinner with his family. Or staying the night. He felt like a love struck teenager, scared to introduce his girlfriend to his parents, only worse because he was way too old for this and it was his _sister_ living with _him_ in _his_ apartment that he was scared of. It did sound kind of pathetic, he thought to himself when he began walking back home slowly.

For some reason the longer he put off the whole _asking her to come over_ the worse he got at phrasing the words even in his head.

She really must think he was an idiot for never asking but at the same time she never complained or asked herself. Well, inviting yourself over for dinner to meet your boyfriend's family probably didn't just roll off anyone's tongue… He would have to man up and ask her himself. Someday soon preferably before she really did leave simply because he couldn't manage to communicate.

* * *

"Sawyer?"

After yelling his name what felt like hundreds of times but probably came closer to five Sarah finally located her son. He way laying in the dirt between two bushes his hands to either side of his head as if he was trying to find something. She cleared her throat when he still wouldn't look at her, obviously fascinated by _something_.

"What are you looking at?"

That made him jump slightly, apparently not having noticed her up until now. He looked up at her with such innocent eyes she knew she had just caught him in the act. In the act of doing _what_ exactly she didn't know yet.

"Nothing" he replied scrambling to his feet.

Looking him over Sarah sighed "So you got all your clothes dirty for _nothing_?"

"No. It's just.." he trailed off looking to the sight sheepishly.

"You're not watching other people are you?"

"No!" he exclaimed "I'm undercover! On a mission."

She laughed then. "Sawyer, if you're hiding to watch other people that's called stalking."

"But Uncle Kurt told me that he and his team were on this case once where they sat in a mini bus to watch other people until they understood their patterns so they could understand them better for questioning later!"

"That might be true" Sarah ruffled his unruly curls with a smile "But your Uncle is FBI and the people he watched were bad people he wanted to stop."

Sawyer thought about that for a minute while they made their way to their apartment.

"Who were you watching anyway?" Sarah wanted to know when she opened the door, carrying the groceries inside and helping Sawyer with his gym bag. "Was it someone bad?"

"No" now he really seemed uncomfortable.

"Sawyer" Sarah demanded raising her eyebrows and watching her son expectantly.

"It was Uncle Kurt."

That threw her for a loop for a second "Why would you watch Uncle Kurt?"

"I was watching him and his girlfriend" the little boy started to explain not really seeing the shocked look on his mother's face "They sit there every day on that bench in the park next to a street light. I know Uncle Kurt likes that bench, he once told me it's his favorite place if he wants to be alone and just think. But a few weeks ago I saw him with the woman who was here one time but then he didn't bring her home with him so I thought maybe she just came to tell him something important and then left again. But she's here with him every day and she never comes up to say hi so I just watch to find out why she won't come up. Maybe she doesn't like us. The last time she ran out of here and I don't want Uncle Kurt to leave us because she doesn't like us. So I hope she comes over one evening."

"Who do you want to come over, buddy?"

Startled Sawyer and Sarah turned around to find Kurt stand in front of them looking rather amused at their dumbfounded expressions.

" _Speaking of the devil_ " she murmured under her breath but grinning at him knowingly.

Kurt frowned at his family, his nephew refusing to meet his gaze and his sister smiling as if she'd just heard the best joke in her life time.

"Well" Sarah began looking at her son who had his lips pressed together and his gaze trained on the wall in front of him "Sawyer here was a little worried that your _girlfriend_ doesn't like us because she never comes over anymore."

That had the desired effect on her brother and she watched him blush for the first time in at least ten years when he started moving his mouth but not making a sound.

When he continued not saying anything Sawyer decided to turn to him again and with worry in his eyes asked "Are you going to leave us because Taylor doesn't like us?" he wanted to know.

"What?" Kurt replied confused "No" he then shook his head when he got the message "No, I'm not leaving you because _Jane_ " he stressed her name "Doesn't like you." He pulled the door close now and gestured for his nephew to sit "I'm sure she would love to come over and see you guys again and I'm sure she's mad at me because I never asked her to come over. So it's my fault."

Before Sarah had the chance to interrupt Sawyer butted in "But why wouldn't you ask her to come over? Don't you like her?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed dragging a hand through his short hair "I like her. A lot" he shot a glance at his sister who kept her mouth shut but only to stop herself from grinning.

"I think I like her too" Sawyer said thoughtfully "She seemed pretty cool with all her tattoos. And very pretty. But I think I said something wrong so she ran away… I'm really sorry Uncle Kurt, I didn't want her to run away from you."

"It wasn't your fault, buddy. She told me the next day that she was just really nervous." Well that was partly true.

Sawyer frowned "But why was she nervous? Because it was mom's turn to cook?"

At that both siblings laughed. "No. She didn't know that your mother can't cook" Kurt grinned. "But she has been away for so long that it felt like she met your mum for the first time and she met you for the first time and she was the first time in this apartment so it was just a lot of new stuff all at once. Just like you felt on your first day at school, do you remember?"

The boy nodded but had his brows still furrowed "And why do you call her Jane?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to stammer a reply, since she had started calling Jane Taylor, even though she hadn't seen the importance back then.

"She was gone a long time and people can change their name if they want to and they're older than 18. So now she doesn't want to be called Taylor anymore."

That seemed to be enough for her son so Sarah turned her attention to her brother "But I think Sawyer's right. You really should invite Jane over some time. You shouldn't have to spend all your evenings freezing outside on the park bench especially now that it's starting to become cold. We don't want her to become sick, do we?"

"No, we don't" Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to change the subject, getting up "So. What's for dinner tonight?"

"I thought I'd make lasagna and Sawyer wanted to help" Sarah replied moving towards the kitchen taking the grocery bags with her and looking at him with a pointed look "So you'd have enough time to call Jane to ask her to come over. It's game night today anyway and playing with four people is way more fun, am I right Sawyer?"

The boy nodded fiercely "And do you think maybe she'd let me look at some of her tattoos?" he asked timidly.

"We'll have to ask her herself" Kurt said cracking a smile. "I'll call her and if she wants to come over I'll pick her up. How long do you think dinner will take?"

"About 40 minutes I'd think. Tell Jane we'd be really happy to have her over."

* * *

Kurt was tying his tie for approximately the fourth time in 10 minutes and Reade huffed shoving his hands away, adjusting the tie himself and telling his friend to keep his hands to himself as to not ruin his whole outfit. The stern look he had shot him must've done the trick because instead of playing around with his tie Kurt was now trying to keep his hands by his side, straightening his pants and dress shirt and literally anything he could find.

"Wow, boss, you really that nervous that she'll leave you on the altar?" Tasha's voice sounded through the door and he found his brunette friend grinning at him kindly.

"Maybe I'm just nervous because the last time we all tried to go out together in public on our bachelor party we ended up with guys aiming guns at our heads" he shot back glaring at her "Maybe I just don't trust our luck as much as you obviously do."

Tasha didn't even react to that. "How long haven't you seen Jane for now?"

He pressed his lips together "17 hours and" he glanced at his watch "about 33 minutes."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who has scowled this much on their wedding day" Reade cut in, laughing at Kurt's expression "Relax, man. 27 more minutes and she'll come walking down towards you. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am! But I could enjoy my time more if I'd know she was safe."

"Don't even think about going over to see her. Patterson will _freak out_. She says it brings bad luck for the marriage and we really do not want that for any of us."

As if on cue Patterson stuck her head through the door smiling at the anxious Kurt "You look great. And so does your bride if I may say so. I think you'll like it" she grinned widely when he scowled at her. "Guys, we have to leave to take our seats now. Will you be fine here without us?"

Kurt nodded and pointed to Sawyer who just made his way towards him past his friends and colleagues "My best man and I can handle ourselves."

He smiled when Sawyer beamed up at him.

Patterson now looked at Sawyer pointedly "Do not let your uncle go to check on Jane, alright? Don't let him go anywhere except to the toilet maybe."

Of course Sawyer had already been instructed over weeks on end to not let him anywhere near Jane and he would take his task very seriously, Kurt could see, so when his team had left he didn't even try to leave the room. He just sat down counting down the minutes until he could finally lay eyes on her again. Had really only 4 minutes passed since the last time he had looked at his watch?

"Sawyer?" he looked up at his nephew leaning against the doorframe.

"No, I'm not letting you out" the boy grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

"I didn't wanna ask you that" Kurt had admitted defeat already "But to you remember your undercover excursions?"

Sawyer nodded slowly, not sure where this was going.

"Well, _you_ could sneak out and just check on her and tell me if she's fine? You know how excited your mother is and how exhausting that can be. I just don't want her to run away now."

That Sawyer could understand and after only a short look back at his uncle "Promise me you'll stay here?" he left the room and Kurt went back to convincing himself that everything would be just fine.

"Oh and Sawyer!" the boy looked back "Try not to ruin your clothes this time. I think your mum would be _really_ angry with me."

 **A/N** : I'm not entirely pleased but I couldn't get little Sawyer laying in the dirt spying on his Uncle and his girl so here we are. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
